


Dating prompts

by Ashkela



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: A series of spoken word only ficlets from a list of prompts I came across on tumblr (where I'm Iwalkaloneindarkness if you care to follow). Feel free to send me prompts any time there or here!





	1. Museum Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'museum date'. The Newseum is an awesome journalism museum in Washington D.C. Either A/U or a future fic.

“Can I look yet? I’m getting dizzy.”

“Not yet, Cupcake. Just a few more steps. Okay, now.”

“Oh Carm… how did you get me all the way through DC to the Newseum without me realizing? This is amazing! Did you know that the Newseum…”

“Shh, tell me all about it after we get done with the private tour I hooked us up with.”

“Best. Anniversary date. EVER.”


	2. Coffee Shop Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee shop date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely A/U, where they aren't roommates and met in a Women's Studies class.

“So what can I get you to drink? My treat, I asked you out anyway.”

“Um, well see, it’s kind of embarrassing so really, I can get my own? Or wait! I can get yours too and then maybe next time we can go somewhere that my order doesn’t make me seem like I’m five?”

“Listen cutie, if you really think I’m going to judge you based on your coffee order, you obviously haven’t been paying attention when I speak up in class. We as women are already encouraged to be petty and cruel and judgmental with one another as a subset of society. How much worse is it to do to someone you want to date? 

“I just… no, you’re right. I’ll have a venti peppermint hot chocolate with an extra pump of peppermint, two of chocolate, double whipped cream, and the biggest chocolate cupcake they have, as long as it has chocolate frosting.”

“I may have to revise my statement on not judging you, Cupcake. That’s downright adorable and I judge you my new favorite chocoholic.”


	3. Art Gallery Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Art gallery date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head canon that when Carmilla was hiding out in Paris, she was spending her time getting drawn and painted in all kinds of undress because why the hell not. Future fic.

“Carm, why are you dragging me away from that gallery? There was some stuff in there I really wanted to see!”

“Um, Cupcake, there are some paintings from when I lived in Paris and knew a few struggling artists and you get angry when the guy across the street catches a glimpse of me through our windows. I don’t want you to start doing your tiny angry gay impression at whoever is looking at pictures of me naked.”

“Wait, did you say naked? CARMILLA KARNSTEIN WE ARE GOING BACK IN THERE RIGHT NOW.”

“… yes dear.”


	4. Walk In The Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Walk in the park date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post season 3 fic, but not very far post.

“I’m sorry the movie was sold out, Carm.”

“It’s all right, I just want to spend more time with you, doing things that normal teenagers do now that I don’t have eternity to come up with only ridiculously original things. Sometimes you just want to be basic.”

“Well then, how about we just walk in the park? Feed the ducks, wander around the lake, people watch, and talk.”

“Talk. That sounds ominous, Cupcake.”

“Pish, I’m done with doom and gloom in our relationship. We saved the world, you’ve got a working heartbeat for the first time in over three hundred years, you love me, I love you, and now I’m finally older than you for good!”

“I’m dating a tiny gay crazy person.”

“You LOVE this tiny gay crazy person, you mean.”

“That too, Laura. That too.”


	5. Late Night Walk Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Late night walk date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could be early season 2 I suppose or post season 3, depending on if they stayed at Silas after they saved the world.

“Cupcake what are you doing out here? It’s two am, you should be sleeping. Don’t you have class at like seven later today?”

“Yeah, but it’s just review of stuff I’ve already got down pat. I wanted to see what you see when you come out here at night. Maybe you can show me around? And possibly end up on the hill at the south end of the quad for some stargazing?”

“I think I would like that very much. But why that hill? There are lots of places to stargaze around here.”

“Just… just go with it Carm, please?”

“Whatever you want Cutie. If we finish the loop behind the Summer Society house and walk past the Zeta frat house quietly, we should be able to make it there with a modicum of privacy and peace. I like walking in the woods when it’s like this, clear and crisp outside, but with the smell of a fireplace filled with crackling flames nearby.”

“I like walking through here, holding your hand and feeling safe without feeling like you’re taking care of me, you know? Like, sure you’ve had hundreds of years to be good at protecting yourself and super strength and all, but you always let me stand up for myself and just stay there ready to help only if I ask or absolutely need it but can’t ask.”

“I aim to please. And speaking of taking care… why do I see LaF running from what suspiciously looks like a picnic basket and blanket on that hill? Laura Hollis, did you set up a late night date to make sure I ate something?”

“I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it might prevent me from getting kisses and/or some of the cookies that Perry baked for us.”


	6. Nap Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nap date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy future fic after the girls are married and semi-settled down.

“Is she asleep?”

“Yes, finally. God, Carm, what were we thinking offering to take Kirsch’s kid for the weekend? She’s got more energy than he ever did at Silas, and that’s saying a lot.”

“Because you wanted to prove that we can handle having both of our careers and lives and still raise a small human.”

“Oh, right. I know we said we were gonna do our movie date at home tonight since we have the munchkin, but can we just swap that out for a nap? Because I need a nap like nobody’s business right now.”

“I’m sorry, who was it who was up with the small human at the crack of dawn while you snoozed away until ten am?”

“I would like to point out that you were the one who fed her so many sweets yesterday at the carnival that she passed out early and woke up at the crack of dawn, so it was only fair that you were on munchkin duty.”

“Yeah, sure Cupcake. I’m the one who led to her overindulgence in all things sugared and/or deep fried.”

“Shh, logic later. Nap now. Come snuggle me and our munchkin.”

“Yes dear… Wait, LAURA WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR MUNCHKIN? I thought you wouldn’t find out until next week if it worked???”

“Um, surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I have for tonight Creampuffs. Send me more prompts!


End file.
